


[PODFIC] Don't Go Breaking My Heart

by kerravon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Steve Angst, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the author:  "    Written for this prompt on the Avengers kinkmeme:</p><p>    "A 'Tony gets his arc reactor forcefully removed' story, because that's never been done before, amirite?</p><p>    "I'd like to see one of the Avengers casually removing the arc reactor for something (presumably something important enough to do so without asking, but definitely not important enough that they'd consider risking someone's life for it). Because none of them were ever told what it really was. They assume it's just a power source for the suit.</p><p>    "Tony, though, honestly thinks they all do know what it's for, and thus is horrified and betrayed. And they all learn the hard way just what it is as he lays there dying by their hand (and then fix him in the nick of time, of course).</p><p>    "Bonuses:</p><p>    "- Much comforting afterward.<br/>"- He's suited up at the time. And so they take even longer to realize something's wrong, since him collapsing when he's wearing a suit they just deactivated is not particularly concerning.<br/>"- Steve is the one who does the removing.</p><p>   " Pretty much does what it says on the tin."</p><p>PODFIC of this great story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Don't Go Breaking My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forest_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_rose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Go Breaking My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555627) by [forest_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_rose/pseuds/forest_rose). 



This is a podfic of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart ", in MP3 and M4b format.  
Total length: 21 Minutes  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Don't Go Breaking My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/555627)

Complete MP3 Podfic Direct Download: [Don't Go Breaking My Heart Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/l1r8c6)  
Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/l1r8c6)

 

M4b Audiobook:  
Complete M4b Podfic Direct Download: [Don't Go Breaking My Heart Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/qgvy6e)  
M4b Download Page Link:[Sendspace](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/qgvy6e)

Streaming:  


The music breaks are from the song suggested by the title: "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John and RuPaul!

 

As always, please let me know if there are any problems with the downloads. Also, if you have any suggestions as to how to improve my recordings, I'd love to hear them, particularly if you can give me details on how exactly to go about it! Thanks in advance.


End file.
